


Little Princess

by Eliizabethx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Queen Kimber Cousland-Theirin's pregnancy.</p><p>Fluff will ensue, probably a little tenseness, and undoubtedly BABY stuffs. ♥<br/>I'm thinking it'll be three parts, but I could change my mind, so don't hold me to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're a fan of Eamon, he's kind of a dick in this. xD

"I am not 'setting aside' my wife!" Alistair was incensed.

Eamon had been subtly hinting at it for weeks now, but it was the first time the man had just came straight out and said it.

"The queen is a priceless ally, as both a Cousland and the Hero of Fereldan-" Eamon started.

"I agree." Alistair cut in heatedly.

"-but the need for an heir is pressing. I'm not suggesting we remove the queen from her standing, Alistair." Eamon continued with a patronizing sigh.

"No, what you're suggesting is that I cheat on my wife." He had to wonder how for so many years he had overlooked these parts of Arl Eamon, the man had his own machinations, that much was clear, and he seemed to have no compunction about the using of people for whatever great purpose he had in mind.

"Alistair, be reasonable," Eamon started to say.

"'Be reasonable'?" He asked, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

Another patronizing sigh.

~  

"Are you absolutely positive?" She asked for likely the fifth time.

"Yes Majesty," the healer said, again. Wearing the smile of someone who was trying very hard not to laugh.

How was it even possible? They'd been told it was all but _impossible_ , and yet...

"… Truly?" She asked again, timidly smiling this time.

The healer nodded gently, squeezing one of the queen's hands reassuringly. "Truly," she said, smiling.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked, though this time the question was not directed towards anyone in particular.

Her eyes widened once the realization had fully settled, and she stood abruptly. "Maker! I'm pregnant." One had rose unbidden to cover her gaping mouth, and the other fell to press protectively over her stomach... Where her and Alistair's child apparently grew.

She gasped. "Blessed Maker, I need to tell Alistair!" She laughed suddenly, utterly delighted. "I need to tell my husband we're having a child!"

The healer smiled happily, the woman would never tire of sights like this. An ecstatic soon-to-be mother, who'd previously been told that the likelihood of her having a child was nearly zero.

The queen seemed fit to burst from happiness as she glided out of the room, her gown's skirts swishing behind her with a flourish.

~ 

"Alistair, please listen to me." Eamon wheedled.

"Absolutely not." Alistair snapped, his patience had been well exhausted after nearly an hour and a half of listening.

"This isn't about feelings, this is about the good of Fereldan." Eamon argued.

Alistair could only boggle at him. "Do you actually hear yourself when you speak?"

"You're being childish. You need an heir, there isn't even truly anything to discuss," Eamon said dismissively, waving away Alistair's comment. "The queen clearly isn't capable of giving you that, therefore the logical conclusion is to seek another partner to aid in that."

Alistair thought he might actually be gaping at him. How had he not known how absolutely repulsive Eamon was capable of being? Maker, you think you know people.

"You do recall the fact that it's nearly impossible for Wardens to conceive, correct?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his temper in check. "What even makes you think that I would have anymore luck with someone else?"

Maybe he could try and use logic to reason with him. Although to be fair, diplomacy and calm thinking has always been more Kimber's specialty, hence why he always left those matters up to her.

Eamon sighed, as if _he_ were the one being told he should willfully stray from his wife. But of course, why would he ever be told that? It was already obvious that his wife was more than capable of bearing him children.

"Her Majesty is a lovely woman, but beyond that an intelligent woman," Eamon said evenly. "She will understand the necessity. If she truly cares for you, and this kingdom, she will step aside herself."

Alistair had to take a few minutes to breath, and make certain that he didn't do anything rash, like dismiss his advisor for being an ass. Kimber probably wouldn't do that, even if the man was being as ass.

His wife would just smile pleasantly and nod, skillfully dodging each obtuse suggestion presented. Why couldn't his wife just be the king? She was so much better at this than he was...

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to reply.

"My apologies Arl Eamon, for the interruption, but I'm afraid I have an urgent matter that requires the attention of the King." Kimber interrupted, Maker bless that woman, smoothly slipping into the room with not even a door squeak. She came to stand behind his left shoulder, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

He relaxed into the gesture, his hand automatically raising to rest over her hand and grasp it tightly, he sat up straighter, drawing some peace from her presence at his side.

He managed to suppress the glare he wanted to aim at Eamon.

"Of course Your Majesty, we were all but finished anyway, I'm certain we can simply leave these discussions for our next meeting." Eamon replied smoothly, standing from the table and bowing to the two of them, before taking his leave from the room.

Kimber followed him to close the door, latching it before turning back and gracing him with a radiant smile.

He sighed happily, relaxing in his chair and sending her a tired smile of his own. He held a hand out to her and she happily made her way over to grasp it in her own.

She perched on the edge of the table, looking him over. Whatever they'd discussed had clearly agitated him, surprising, given his history with Eamon. Although, the man had been becoming quite pushy and outspoken as of late, so perhaps not so surprising.

"So," he started, his mood already lightening substantially. "Did you need something, my dear? Or had you simply come to rescue me from my torment?"

She laughed charmingly, eyes sparkling with amusement. His smile widened, pleased with himself.

"I did actually have something to tell you, as a matter of fact," she said, reaching out to take hold of his other hand. He leaned forward, helpfully reaching his hand towards hers. "Did you want to talk about your 'torment' first though? You seemed very agitated with Eamon, are you alright love?"

"I am already one hundred times better now that you've rescued me, let's leave it until later," he said, leaning forward suddenly and smooching the tip of Kimber's nose. Grinning widely when she laughed delightedly. "What did you need to tell me?"

"It's good news!" She promised, but then paused and tilted her head in consideration. "At least, I think so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well I'm certainly curious now."

"Hm, I'm not entirely sure how to go about saying this, so..." She paused and took a deep breath, squeezing his hands reassuringly and squaring her shoulders. His other eyebrow rose to join the first. "Alistair Theirin, as of about twenty minutes ago, it is officially confirmed that I am carrying your child."

His eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

Her smile twitched as she tried to suppress her laughter, releasing one of his hands to lightly reach out and push his jaw back up. His mouth snapped shut and he blinked at her a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, she couldn't quite decipher his tone, though she was certain he wasn't upset by the news.

She smiled gently. "I asked the healer the same thing, several times."

He stared at her a moment longer, and then abruptly reached out to grasp her hips and pull her to him.

He stopped once she was standing between his legs, where he now sat perched on the edge of his chair.

He pressed a kiss to her clothed stomach and she finally let out a laugh, filled with warmth and utter contentment as she raised her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair, dragging them over his scalp affectionately.

He shivered slightly, his grip on her hips tightening as he looked up at her with an almost painfully wide smile and watering eyes. "You're pregnant? We're having a little baby?" He was positively giddy, all the stress of the day forgotten.

"We are indeed," she told him, smiling happily.

He turned his head back towards Kimber's stomach, pressing another kiss just above her covered belly button, enjoying hearing and feeling her laugh from above him. He turned his head and rested it against her, holding her close to him.

"Hello sweet little baby," he cooed suddenly, making Kimber shake with silent laughter and brush her fingers through his hair again. He glanced up and saw her watching him with a tender expression. "I'm your papa, and I just want you to know that your mama and I love you very, very much."

He watched a tear slip down Kimber's cheek even as she blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her eyes.

He stood up and cupped her jaw, brushing his thumbs under her eyes to brush the tears away. She smiled brightly at him, reaching her hands up to hold his to her skin.

"I love you with everything I am, and I already love our child so, _so_ much it hurts." He confessed, leaning his forehead against her own.

She breathed a teary sort of laugh against his lips. "I love you too, I love both of you more than anything."

He pressed his lips urgently to her's, she huffed another breathy laugh, and he smiled against her lips. His mouth trailed sweet kisses from the corner of her mouth, over cheeks and cheekbones, pressed one to each of her closed eyes and then trailed them down her nose to the tip, making her laugh outright again.

He ended with another passionate kiss to her lips, moving his hands up into her hair, grasping the dark strands tightly. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, and he didn't think he'd ever been as deliriously happy as he was in that moment.

He abruptly scooped her up in his arms grinning when she squealed in surprise. He carried her out of the room bridal style, thoroughly ignoring her laughing protests.

Sometime later, in their room they were curled up together in their bed. She had fallen asleep after a while of them talking about what they would do, when they would announce the pregnancy, and -a tad reluctantly on his part- discussed what Eamon and he had talked about.

She had been appalled as he'd suspected, and annoyed that Eamon had presumed to speak for her reaction, and amusingly smug about having learned of her pregnancy whilst the man had been discussing her lack of usefulness in the way of children.

They both agreed to keep things between them (and the healer) for a time, until she began showing. He thought he probably shouldn't be enjoying the thought of Eamon trying to argue with him why he ought to take a mistress, knowing the entire time that the man was a fool.

His wife declared it well justified.

It was possible they were both a bit bitter.

Either way, with all of that talked over they had fallen silent, and Alistair had found his hand drawn down to her stomach, she shifted closer to him and moved her left hand to rest over his heart as she smiled at him. Her expression was softened with drowsiness and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep as her husband's hand stroked over her stomach tenderly and his heart beat steady under her palm.

He watched her sleep for some time before he moved slowly down the bed, trying not to wake her he gently laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes and just listening to her breath.

He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her, yawning silently and allowing himself to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> As always, if you'd like to know more about Kimber or her and Alistair you can ask me questions on my Tumblr, [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com), or check out my inspiration blog, [Lady-Azariah](http://lady-azariah.tumblr.com/tagged/Kimber-Cousland).


End file.
